Corythosaurus
Corythosaurus is a genus of hadrosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Corythosaurus is unlocked by the Hammond Foundation for the islands of the Muertes Archipelago on Isla Muerta. History Originating in the Late Cretaceous period, Corythosaurus was one of the dinosaurs planned for the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, though by the time of the 1993 inspection of the park, only ninety seven percent of its genome had been mapped.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act After the San Diego Incident in 1997, and the subsequent passing of the Gene Guard Act, InGen, now owned by Masrani Global, conducted illegal experiments on Isla Sorna, resulting in the recreation of Corythosaurus, as well as Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus and Spinosaurus. Along with the other species illegally cloned in 1999, the Corythosaurus were released into the wild after a nine month period of experimentation. In 2001, a herd of Corythosaurus, which had congregated with Parasaurolophus, were briefly encountered by the survivors of a plane crash on Isla Sorna. Their existence, along with the other illegal species encountered by the group, was later covered up by bribed officials.Jurassic Park III After the biosphere of Isla Sorna collapsed in the following years, the surviving dinosaurs were relocated to Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, though it is unknown if this included any Corythosaur specimens. Nevertheless, by 2018, the species was reported to have slipped back into extinction.Dinosaur Protection Group - Poster "Cruelty", available (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/) Description |caption_align=center |image1 = CoryVivid.png |caption1 = VIVID |image2 = CoryTaiga.png |caption2 = TAIGA |image3 = CoryRainforest.png |caption3 = RAINFOREST |image4 = CoryJungle.png |caption4 = JUNGLE |image5 = CoryWoodland.png |caption5 = WOODLAND }}The base genome of the Corythosaurus bred for Jurassic World are a mostly muted yellow body with small stripes running down its back. It also has a pale mauve crest.Jurassic World Evolution Behaviour Corythosaurus are quite similar to other species of hadrosaur cloned by the Hammond Foundation, with a moderately long lifespan and resistance to disease. Where they differ is in the incubation price, being the cheapest of the hadrosaurs to breed and release into the park. Like others of its family, it prefers a moderately large enclosure and can't fight back against large carnivores, relying instead on speed to escape. Paleontology Corythosaurus is one of the best known and well studied hadrosaurs. As part of the lambeosaurine branch of hadrosaurs, it possessed a distinctive crest. The crest is semi-circular in shape and gave the dinosaur its name; Corythosaurus means 'Helmet Lizard', as the crest resembles a helmet from Corinth, a city in Ancient Greece. Like many other lambeosaurine crests, it was hollow and filled with air chambers to be used for both communication and display. Some fossils found were so well preserved that soft tissue was also discovered, such as skin impressions, webbing between the hoof like toes and the ear canals. The ear was very well developed and it may've been one of Corythosaurus' main senses. Corythosaurus lived in the Oldman Formation and Dinosaur Park Formation. It lived alongside a myriad of other dinosaurs, including ''Chasmosaurus'' and ''Parasaurolophus''.'' Trivia * ''Corythosaurus was the nineteenth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 18 May 2018. * The base genome of the Corythosaurus is based on its appearance in ''Jurassic Park III''. * Corythosaurus previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. * Unlike it's real-life counterpart, the game's ''Corythosaurus ''has a very upright posture when standing on two feet. In reality, it would've walked primarily on four legs, but when running on two, it would remain a horizontal posture. Gallery CorySpliffi.jpg CoryStego.png Cory3Stego.png Cory2Stego.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithopods Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:Lance Formation Category:Dinosaur Park Formation Category:Scollard Formation Category:Horseshoe Canyon Formation Category:North America